Kiss Kiss
by Taroro
Summary: Jimin dan Jungkook sedang merayakan ulang tahun. Summary gagal-baca aja langsung ehehe. JiKook BTS


Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Rating: M (gak juga sih/?)

Taroro

.

.

.

"Kookie"

Jimin memandang maknae yang sedang asik bermian game di ponsel pintarnya.

"Jungkook"

Lagi, Jimin mencoba menambahkan volume suaranya namun, sialnya Jungkook masih terlalu sibuk hanya untuk meresponnya.

"Jeon Jungkookie!" Jimin berteriak disamping maknaenya. Jungkook berdecih sebal saat layar ponselnya menampilkan _game over_. "apa hyung? Jangan membuatku kaget" Jungkook memandang Jimin sebal.  
" kalau tidak berteriak sampai besok pun kau tak akan mendengar, bodoh" Jimin mendekatkan duduknya-disisi Jungkook.

"Kook-ah, ayo kita buat video untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu" Jimin mengacungkan ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk malas, "Jangan terlalu intim, hyung"

"Tidak, hanya ucapan" Jimin sedikit sebal saat Jungkook melarangnya untuk beradegan intim-ya, bukan yang seperti _itu_ hanya berpelukan, mungkin. Atau ciuman?  
"Oke hyung" Jungkook mulai bersiap siap acting bermain game lagi sedangkan Jimin mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Siap, mulai" aba Jimin

"Jungkook-ah selamat ulang tahun" Jimin memgarahkan ponselnya didepan mukanya lalu mengarahkan pada Jungkook. "Terima kasih" Jungkook terkekeh.

"Akan aku unggah dulu" Jimin kembali memainkan ponselnya, Jungkook menunggu sebentar dengan alis yang ia naikkan; pertanda bahwa ia bingung. "hyung, hanya itu? kau tak mau melakukannya lebih lama?" tanya Jungkook dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Ya Tuhan taukah Jungkook bahwa aksinya ini di lihat seorang Park Jimin yang notabene penggemar berat Jungkook. Tangan Jimin benar-benar gatal untuk mencubit pipi gembil itu, namun ia menahannya.

"Bukankah kau masih sibuk, Jungkook-ah?" balas Jimin pura-pura ketus. "hyungg.. aku hanya sedang fokus dengan gameku saja" bela Jungkook. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, berusaha menarik perhatian hyungnya. "Apalagi? kau mau apa lagi" Jimin menggigit lidahnya agar ia tetap dalam keadaan 'terkendali'. "Ayo buat lagi" ujar Jungkook semangat. Jimin kembali merekam lagi.

.

.

Take one

"Jungkook, kau ingin melakukan apa?" Jimin lagi lagi mengarahkan ponselnya kepada Jungkook. "Aku ingin bermain game"

.

.

.

.

Take two

"Jungkook-ah, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Sup bebek"

"Oh manager akan mendengarnya"

Take three

"Jungkook-ah kau menginginkan apa"

"t-shirt"

"Berapa buah?"

"50 buah"

"Kau ingin mati? haha" Jimin tertawa hingga matanya membentuk garis melengkung. Yang dibalas kekehan Jungkook.

"Ini yang terakhir Kook-ah" Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Jungkook-ah" "Jungkook-ah" Jungkook menatap Jimin.

"Cium" ujar Jimin sambil menunjuk pipinya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Kubilang cium hyung" Jimin menatap Jungkook serius, senyuman Jimin luntur digantikan wajah serius. Jimin menghadap Jungkook dan dengan sekejap ia menarik leher bagian belakang Jungkook.

'Tak'

Ponsel yang digenggam Jungkook terlepas sesaat kedua bibir itu bertemu. Jungkook yang masih shock hanya mematung dengan mata terbuka. Jimin segera merapatkan tubuhnya manakala tak ada gerakan penolakan dari Jungkook. Jimin perlahan-lahan melumat bibir manis milik Jungkook. Mengelus punggung Jungkook dengan lembut.

Jungkookpun yang terlena akan ciuman Jimin akhirnya menutup mata dan membalas ciuman dari hyungnya.

Saat ia memeluk pinggang Jimin, ia bahkan merasakan bibir Jimin tersenyum saat melumatnya. Mereka larut dalam ciuman lembut nan manis, bahkan Jimin sampai lupa bahwa tangan kirinya masih merekam kegiatan mereka.

"Apa nanti setelah selesai kau melecehkan bayi yang baru saja legal ini kau akan mengunggah video itu, Park Jimin?!" Yoongi yang enatah darimana datangnya dengan cepat memukul kepala Jimin dengan kekuatan super. Jimin mengaduh kesakitan.

"u-uh hyung kau terlalu keras memukul kepala Jimin hyung" Jungkook berkomentar takut-takut. "Oh kau membelanya Jeon Jungkookie? setelah apa yang si bantet ini lakukan padamu? lihatlah bibirmu sampai bengkak begitu dan oh- Park Jimin sampai kau berani mengunggah video itu akan ku bunuh kau" Yoongi dengan sikap overprotektifnya jika menyangkut maknae mereka. Biasanya jika yang kita kenal Yoongi yang swag dan cool akan berganti dengan kakek Yoongi yang banyak bicara jika seperti ini. "Video? kau masih merekamnya saat kau menciumku?!" Jungkook melotot saat Jimin hanya tertawa hambar. Kepalanya masih pening, ngomong ngomong.

"Emm, aku akan ngeditnya sebelum ku unggah di twitter Kookie, Yoongi hyung. Tapi aku tidak mau menghapusnya" balas Jimin sambil berlari ke kamarnya, kabur adalah jalan terbaik.

"Ya Park Jimin"

"Jimin hyung"

"dasar bantet brengsek" Yoongi mengumpat lagi.

END

Ini telaaat banget, gegara buka video dulu eh liat yang Jikook jadi deh ini.

RnR~


End file.
